Many attempts to magnetically collect paramagnetic gases from a mixture of paramagnetic and nonmagnetic gases have been made. The processes and apparatus for accomplishing these attempts have been numerous. It was not until it was disclosed by Vaseen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,398, that paramagnetic gases could be concentrated and/or purified by being absorbed in an inert, nonmagnetic, dielectric liquid and then by magnetic attraction, concentrating the paramagnetic gases in the liquid while at or near the poles of a high intensity magnet to an extent that the supersaturated gas is effervesced or released from the liquid, which is then collected as product.
The process of accomplishing the above to be commercially usable requires an apparatus wherein the process can be controlled and the paramagnetic gases efficiently collected. The disclosure hereafter teaches the art and science of constructing said apparatus.